


Sssssspider Op

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Mindfuck, Oviposition, Panties, Pink Panties, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Penny's surgery was a success and now the bandages can come off. Penny and her boys celebrate.





	Sssssspider Op

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).



“Hey honey,” Eddie says as Penny wakes up slowly. It’s been several weeks since Eddie and Venom had taken her to the doctor to get her turned into the perfect little girl. For the entire time she had had to wear a diaper made of bandages and Venom and Eddie hadn’t been able to touch her down there and both her men had been disappointed that they couldn't use her pussy for several weeks while it healed up.

But that’s over with now. Her pussy is healed and her bandages can come off. 

Penny can’t wait to take them off. And she doesn’t. She lets Eddie wake her up and she sits up in bed and toys with the oversize T-shirt of his that she fell asleep wearing over her pink panties that are stretched around her bandages.

“What are you up to honey?” Eddie says and pads over to Eddie’s phone and types something in and the room begins to fill with soft sensual music and Penny begins to sway her hips to the beat of the music and then bends down to wiggle her ass in Eddie’s direction before dragging her hands up her legs so they catch the hem of the shirt and begin to slide it up over her head and she gasps as the shirt rubs against her tender nipples and she lets out a delightful little gasp that never fails to make Eddie or Venom want to fuck into her with possessive thrusts.

“I am liking what I’m sssssseeing,” Eddie says taking on Venom’s hissing noise.

“Good,” Penny says and tosses the shirt onto the bed and then sways her hips again and teases the waist of her panties and snaps it a few times before dipping her fingers under them and in one pull rips the panties off and runs her hand over the crotch of the panties and then tosses them onto the floor and she reaches around and removes the tape holding her bandages in place and then begins to unwrap them and the soft flesh of her mound begins to peek out between the bandages.

“It’s like waiting on a Christmas present,” Eddie says and Penny can see Venom bubbling over on Eddie’s abs just waiting to strike and the thought turns her on beyond belief before the last of the bandages fall away and her pussy is exposed to the world and Eddie immediately grows hard and Penny doesn’t think, just climbs on and thrusts down and takes Eddie all the way as far as the cock is capable of going and Venom forms behind him and Penny feels Venom’s tongue slide into her ass and Penny squeals and arches and her breasts bounce as she begins to ride the cock between her legs and Venom’s tongue digs in even deeper and Penny cries out and climaxes, liquid squirting out of her cunt.

“Good little slut. Clear out your pussy for a nice big eggs,” Venom says and Eddie’s hand shoot out and Penny cums again as Venom switches his tongue for his cock and Penny can feel the egg beginning to push at her rim and Eddie is cumming deep into her cunt.

Penny’s eyes roll up into her head as Venom cums deep into her and it pushes the egg into her and Penny squeals and cums a third time and her muscles go slack and Eddie catches her and Venom nuzzles her ear and his tongue flicks at it and before Penny passes out she can hear Venom whispering in her ear.

“Two eggssssss Penny. One in each of your cunts, so gorgeous for me,” Venom says stroking Penny’s cheek as Penny’s eyes flutter. 

“I am going to keep you like this forever. Going to keep you full of mine and Eddie’s eggs. Though Eddie eggs won’t make you big for awhile yet,” Venom says and Penny slowly passes out and she feels Eddie holding her tight.

She wakes up to a camera above her face and smiles.

“Are you making another scrapbook?” she asks smiling and snuggling into the comforter nice and warm.

“No, there are some very mean people who are trying to take you away from me and I want to use this to send a message that you don’t want to go with them,” Venom says and takes a picture and Penny smiles.

“Oh okay. Thank you for my nice little pussy and for getting rid of my old worthless clit and growths,” Penny says with a smile and goes back to sleep.

Venom will make the bad people go away.


End file.
